1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of being operated directly through a protective cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
As time progresses and busy life, mobile electronic devices have become the necessary products in the modern life. For example, mobile communicational devices not only can be used to communicate but also be a notebook or be operated program as the development and progressing of the human being.
In order to operate more directly, the size of the screen has been increased as the mobile phone development as well as the touch panel has been widely used. It is more convenient to operate while the size of the screen is increased; however, there are more chances to scratch the screen.
In order to effectively protect the screen from scratching, most users will buy an additional protective cover to cover on the touch panel for avoiding the mobile phone from the scratch due to the collision by other sharp things in the bags or other places when the mobile phone is placed therein. However, the method will be not convenient for the user even though it can be well avoid the damage of the touch panel. For example, when there is an incoming call, the user needs to open the protective cover and then touch the touch panel to operate the mobile phone.
Moreover, the user cannot read the information on the screen directly when the cover is covered on the touch panel. That is, the user needs to open the protective cover and then check the incoming call or other information. Thus, how to improve the design between the mobile phone and the protective cover thus to allow the mobile phone easier to be used and reduce the unnecessary operation is an issue for inventors of the present invention and persons who are engaged in the related art.